Rikkai Drunk
by AoryutochanZ
Summary: ( Chara : KaneOuji Ini cerita 1st-ku dan gomen ne untuk segala kesalahan yang ada ) Ditengah menikmati udara malam dengan sekaleng bir dan snack, tiba-tiba saja kane chan dihubungi oleh salah satu kenalannya untuk menjemput seseorang yang sangat dia ketahui dalam keadaan 'tidak normal'. Bagaimana caranya dan apa saja yang terjadi? " no flame, please...


**Title : Drunk**

**Characters : KaneOuji **

Rat : D ; bukan untuk 'Dewasa' ataupun 'Dangerous' louh ya ^^ tapi 'Dokidoki' *punch

Desc : keluarga…masing-masing… *plak

Pov : Kanesaki Kentarou

A/N : Ide terlintas setelah menonton BugiWugi pertama ditahun 2013. Setelah obrolan singkat, idepun muncul dan akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk kembali mencoba menulis setelah hiatus dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Gomen ne untuk kesalahan penulisan nama dan yang lainnya.. Yak, mari dilanjutkan dari pada mendengar banyak kegejean dari Aoi.. *dlempar sandal.

**-00START00—**

Udara malam terasa dingin hingga menusuk tulang, namun indahnya langit malam yang ditaburi cahaya bintang membuat rasa dingin berubah menjadi rasa nyaman dan menenangkan. Sekotak dango disebelah kanan dengan sekaleng bir di tangan kiri seiring menyandarkan punggung pada bantal, menjadi saat-saat paling menyenangkan dan tidak dapat diganggu oleh apapun.

Apapun…

Kuteguk beberapa saat untuk membasahi tenggorokan, lalu meletakan kaleng tersebut tidak jauh dari kotak dango, dan menatap jam yang berada ditengah-tengah ruangan ini. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 11 malam namun masih tidak ada kabar dari seseorang yang sudah aku tunggu-tunggu ini. Kuraih handphone dari saku kemeja putihku, menatap layar yang masih sama ketika aku melihatnya sekitar 2 jam lalu. Kuletakan kembali handphoneku dan bersandar pada bantal biruku ini. "Ah, kenapa belum ada kabar sama sekali?"

Tiga hari lagi adalah hari kepergianku untuk melakukan beberapa pentas yang akan jauh dari rumah sekitar 1 bulan. Sesuai dengan perjanjian yang telah dibuat sebelumnya, bersama dengan seseorang yang sangat aku kenal akan melakukan pesta kecil-kecilan atas keberhasilanku dalam pementasan ini. Namun mengapa hingga saat ini belum ada kabar sama sekali darinya? Bukankah hari sudah larut dan biasanya dia akan memberi kabar jika memintaku untuk menjemputnya? Sungguh aneh…

Ditengah kebingunganku, tiba-tiba saja teleponku berbunyi dan dengan segera akupun meraih handphoneku dan menatap layar yang tertuliskan nama yang sudah aku tunggu-tunggu.

'Phone Calling. Ren."

"_Hallo? Kane-chan?,"_ suara seseorang dari seberang sana namun bukanlah suara pemilik handphone ini.

"Kimeru…san?," Kimeru membenarkan tebakanku dari seberang sana. "Ada apa? Tidak biasanya menelepon dimalam seperti ini." Terlebih menggunakan handphone milik Ren.

"_Kane-chan, apa kamu bisa ke studio sekarang juga?,"_ aku tercenga dan kembali bertanya padanya. _"Hari ini Ren terlalu banyak minum selesai acara tadi. Padahal aku sudah melarangnya, tapi Kazuki terus menuangkan sake padanya,"_ jelasnya singkat yang mau tidak mau akupun hanya bisa tertawa mendengarnya.

Setelah mendapatkan beberapa keterangan dari Kimeru, tanpa membuang waktu akupun segera mencari taxi menuju studio menjemput Ren. Ya, Ren adalah teman seapartemenku dengan nama lengkap Yagami Ren dan terkadang aku lebih sering memanggilnya dengan 'Ou-chan'.

Kurang dari 30 menit, akupun sampai ke studio dan disambut oleh Kimeru dengan wajah paniknya. "Kane-chan!," serunya seiring berlari pelan kearahku. "Cepatlah, Kane-chan. Ren dalam keadaan bahaya." serunya lagi setelah berbalik arah, memintaku untuk mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Bahaya?," tanyaku dalam hati. "Apa yang terjadi dengannya, Kimeru-san?," tanyaku penasaran.

"Waktu di pembukaan acara, Kazuki membawakan sebotol sake untuk kami dan aku tidak tahu kalau Ren tidak biasa minum sake. Setelah acara selesai dan mendapatkan brefing dari manajer, aku kembali ke ruang ganti, sedangkan Ren melanjutkan minum bersama dengan Kazuki dan Tomo. Padahal aku sudah memperingati mereka, tetapi tidak ada satupun yang mendengar."

Aku mengangguk perlahan dan kembali menatap punggung kecil Kimeru-san yang berada didepanku ini. "Jadi dengan kata lain… Ren… mabuk?"

"Ping!Pong!," serunya tiba-tiba seiring membalikan badannya, menatapku dengan menunjukan telunjuk tangan kanannya, seperti seorang pembawa acara quiz di televisi. Aku tertawa kembali dan tidak bisa kubayangkan bagaimana penampilannya Ren saat ini.

Perjalanan kami terhenti di lantai 4 dan melanjutkan perjalanan menuju ruangan yang paling sudut pada bagian kanan lantai ini. Terdengar suara teriakan kecil yang sudah tidak asing ditelingaku ini. Namun suara teriakan kali ini tidak hanya satu orang, tetapi terdapat 2 suara lainnya yang tidak asing untukku.

"Akhirnya kamu datang juga, Kane-chan," sapa seseorang dengan wajah sedikit mabuk yang diarahkan kepadaku. Seorang pemimpin acara dan sumber dari kemabukkan tersebut. Sebuah botol sake masih tangan kirinya dengan sebuah gelas kecil ditangan kanannya. "Kane-chan, bagaimana kalau kamu ikutan minum? Aku dengar kalau kamu paling kuat minum sake. Benarkah itu?"

"A-ah, itu…," aku hanya terdiam seiring menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal dengan tangan kananku. hstudio. Dengan kaus abu-abunya yang sudah tidak rapi menutup tubuhnya, aku hanya berharap dia tidak akan masuk angina di keesokan harinya. Teringat bahwa udara malam ini cukup dingin, bahkan akupun yang biasanya jarang memakai mantel, kali ini akupun memakai untuk berjaga-jaga.

"Ren, lebih baik sekarang kamu pulang dan istirahat," omel Kimeru seiring membantu Ren berjalan mendekatiku. "Kane-chan, tolong ya."

"Tenang saja. Tidak usah khawatir," ucapku dengan santai dengan tawa khasku. Kimeru membalas senyum padaku dan kali ini Kimeru menarik botol dari tangan Kazuki walau sempat mendapatkan perlawanan dari Kazuki. Bukan masalah besar untukku karena hal yang terpenting saat ini adalah 'Bagaimana cara aku membawa Ren turun dari lantai 4 , lalu berjalan menuju Taxi yang sudah menuggu kami.'

"Baiklah!," seruku yang cukup membuat Kimeru maupun Kazuki terkejut dan aku hanya tertawa untuk mencairkan suasana yang sempat tegang ini. "Ne, Kimeru-san, apa aku boleh meminta sedikit bantuan darimu?," Kimeru mengangguk. Akupun memintanya untuk menahan tubuh Ren untuk beberapa saat lalu merendahkan diriku dengan berada didepan tubuh Ren. "Kimeru, tolong bantuannya," ucapku disaat mulai merendahkan tubuhku di depan tubuh Ren lalu Kimeru membantuku untuk meraih kedua tangan Ren yang dilingkarkan pada leherku. "Yosh! Terima kasih, Kimeru-san," ucapku seiring memposisikan tubuh Ren.

"Ah, Kane-chan, ternyata kamu datang!," serunya sesaat yang baru menyadari kehadiranku. "Bagaimana kalau kita minum sake bersama? Sake milik Kazuki terlihat menarik dari pada sake lainnya. Apa kamu tidak tertarik, Kane-chan?," ucap Ren dengan nada yang berantakan, dengan kata lain dia sudah mabuk berat. Sejujurnya akupun ingin minum bersama dengan mereka, terlebih sake yang dipegang oleh Kazuki adalah tipe sake yang cukup jarang ditemukan dikota ini. Melihat Ren dalam keadaan mabuk, membuatku kembali berfikir ulang dan memutuskan untuk segera pulang.

"Baiklah, Kimeru-san. Kazuki-san. Aku dan Ren pamit balik dulu. Sampai jumpa besok," pamitku karena besok sore kami masih ada jadwal rapat bersama di studio. Kimeru mengangguk perlahan dan kembali kedalam ruangan untuk mengurus Kazuki bersama staff lainnya yang mulai ikut ribut.

Sesampainya dilantai satu, tanpa membuang waktu akupun dengan segera berjalan menuju lapangan parkir, tempat terparkirnya taxi yang aku gunakan ke studio ini. Kuposisikan Ren disebelah kananku dan membiarkannya bersandar pada bahuku. Tidak ada sepatah kata mengisi keheningan terkecuali obrolan singkatku dengan supir taxi ini. Kutatap sesaat wajah tenang Ren yang sudah tertidur dengan tenangnya. Mengingat jadwalnya yang begitu padat, membuatku tidak tega untuk mengganggunya.

Malam yang begitu tenang membuat perjalanan cukup menghabiskan waktu sebanyak 30 menit. Sulit untuk menggendongnya, kali ini akupun membawanya dengan cara yang berbeda. Meletakan tangan kananku pada lehernya dan memposisikan tangan kiriku dibawah kedua lututnya setelah membayar biaya taxi dan mebawa tas hitam kecil milik Ren.

Apartemen kami yang terletak dilantai 5 ini memberikanku sedikit waktu untuk mengetahui sesuatu yang selalu aku lihat, namun hingga saat ini aku kurang menyadarinya. Baru kusadari bahwa tubuh Ren yang begitu kecil dan putih cukup membuat detak jantungku berdetak berbeda dari biasanya. Raut wajahnya yang begitu tenang dengan kedua mata tertutup, mengingatkanku pada seorang pangeran dalam tokoh dongeng anak. Pantas saja dia mendapatkan julukan 'Pangeran', karena nama tersebut sungguh pantas untuknya. Namun dia lebih terlihat seperti 'pangeran kecil', karena sifatnya yang terkadang lebih manja dari seorang anak kecil.

Tanpa aku sadari, kusandarkan wajahku pada kening Ren, seperti seorang anak kecil memeluk boneka kesayangannya. "Kane…chan… ayo…minum…," igaunya dan tiba-tiba saja tangan kirinya dia letakan pada bahuku. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum, tertawa kecil, dan menepuk pipinya dengan jari telunjuk tangan kananku seiring kembali mendekatkan wajahku padanya.

Kuraih kartu pintu apartemenku dan segera membawa Ren ke kamarnya. Dalam hitungan detik, Ren langsung menekukkan tubuh diatas tempat tidurnya layaknya seorang bayi. Kuletakan tas hitam miliknya tidak jauh dari lemari pakaian dan memanggilnya perlahan. "Ren, kamu belum ganti pakaianmu." Tidak ada jawaban darinya, kududuk disebelahnya lalu mulai melepas sepatu maupun mantel yang dia gunakan. Karena tidak mungkin dia gunakan sepanjang dia tidur, bukan?

"Kane-chan…," gumamnya dan akupun segera mendekatinya. Sebuah senyuman terukir diwajahnya dan baru aku sadari kalau dia tidak dalam keadaan tidur, melainkan akohol yang mempengaruhinya. "Kane-chan, aku minta sakemu boleh?"

Tanpa berfikir panjang, aku langsung menggeleng dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya. "Tidak, Ren. Kamu harus istirahat dan jatah sake sudah cukup untuk hari ini. Kamu sudah keterlaluan minumnya, Ren. Bukankah kamu tidak kuat minum? Kenapa kamu paksakan?"

Mata sipitnya menatapku dan tersenyum. "Sake yang dibawa Kazuki berbeda dari yang pernah aku minum sebelum. Ketika diminum, rasa sake tersebut langsung terasa diseluruh tubuh. Benar-benar berbeda, Kane-chan…," ucapnya dengan nada mabuknya.

Dalam hati aku hanya bisa berkata, "Tentu saja, Ren. Selama ini kamu selalu minum dengan kadar akohol lebih rendah dari yang biasa aku minum."

Ren bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan keluar menuju ruang tengah. Tersadar baru aku sadari bahwa kaleng bir minumanku masih tergeletak bersama dengan dango yang tadi aku makan. Ren yang melihat kaleng minuman tersebut, dengan segera berlari perlahan dan meraih kaleng tersebut. Dalam hitungan detik, seluruh isi didalam kaleng tersebut pindah melewati tenggorokan Ren. Wajah Ren semakin memerah dan gerakannyapun semakin aneh.

"R-ren!" kuraih kaleng kosong tersebut dan meletakan kembali pada tempatnya. "Kamu sudah mabuk dan ayo kembali ke kamarmu," kuiring dia kembali kekamarnya, namun tiba-tiba saja dia menatapku dan bersandar padaku. "R-ren?"

"Ne, Kane-chan.. aku tahu kalau kamu masih ada persediaan, bukan? Berbagilah denganku…"

Matanya yang begitu bulat dan kecil menatapku dengan penuh harap seperti seorang anak yang minta dibelikan mainan. Aku menggeleng dan menepuk kepalanya perlahan. "Tidak, Ren. Sudah cukup kamu minum dan sekarang waktunya kamu istirahat."

Ren yang tidak memperdulikan perkataanku, tiba-tiba saja melepaskan pelukanku dan mencoba berjalan menuju dapur. Alkohol yang sudah mempengaruhi seluruh sistem tubuhnya, membuat gerakannya menjadi kacau dan jika aku tidak sigap, maka tubuh kecilnya sudah terbentur keras dengan lantai. "Ren! Kamu harus benar-benar kembali ke kamarmu."

Ren menggeleng dan sempat memberontak. Aku yang mulai tidak sabaran, akhirnya menggendongnya seperti saat aku membawanya dari taxi menuju kamar pribadinya. Kuletakan tubuh kecil diatas tempat tidurnya bersama dengan diriku. "Ren, istirahatlah. Tubuhmu sudah lelah…"

Ren masih saja menggeleng seperti anak kecil. Aku kembali menghela nafas dan mau tidak mau akupun menggunakan cara lain untuk menahannya. Kulingkarkan tanganku pada tubuhnya dan menjadikan lengan tangan kananku untuk dijadikan sanadaran kepalanya. Tangan kiriku, kuletakan pada pinggangnya dengan tujuan dia tidak memberontak ataupun kabur dari ruangan ini. Telapak tanganku yang masih terbebas, kugunakan untuk mengelus rambut hitamnya.

"Stt…Ren, sekarang kamu tidur. Besok kamu baru bisa mendapatkan jatah bir seperti yang biasa aku minum. Bagaimana?"

Ren terdiam sesaat menatapku, "Aku mau sekarang, Kane-chan..." Aku menggeleng perlahan dan Ren hanya terdiam membalikan tubuhnya dariku. Menghela nafas sejenak atas kemarahan kecilnya dan jika sudah seperti ini, aku hanya diam menatapnya mengingat dia dalam keadaan mabuk. Selain itu, waktu yang terus berjalan cepat membuat stamina tubuhku mulai menurun. Tubuhku mulai merasa lelah dan ingin rasanya istirahat singkat cukup mengembalikan staminaku kembali.

"Baiklah kalau begitu…," kuhela nafasku sejenak lalu bangkit berdiri untuk mengambil sesuatu dari sebuah lemari kecil yang tidak jauh dari posisiku saat ini. Sepertinya malam ini akan menjadi malam yang sangat panjang untukku.

**-00extra?00- **Pov : …?

** .Tok**

"Apa mereka belum bangun?," ucap salah satu mantan pemain theater bersama Kanesaki maupun Yagami, dan menjadi 'anak' dari mereka berdua, kepada rekannya yang ikut bergabung dalam kelompok tersebut. Ookawa Genki dan Kiriyama Ren.

"Jika mereka belum bangun, mengapa Kanesaki memintaku untuk datang sepagi ini? Ah, benar-benar menyusahkan," balas Kiriyama seiring melihat jam yang sudah menunjukan pukul 9 pagi.

Kesal karena tidak dibukakan oleh para pemilik apartemen, Ookawa memasukan beberapa nomor pin pada sebuah mesin kecil yang terletak disisi kiri pintu, dan tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara bahwa pintupun sudah tidak terkunci lagi.

"Kane-chan? Ouji?," sapa Ookawa seiring berjalan masuk menelusuri ruangan apartemen, namun tidak ada jawaban sedikitpun dari nama-mana yang disebutkan.

Kiriyama berjalan mengikuti Ookawa dari belakang dan membantu melihat sekeliling, sampai terdengar suara asing yang membuatnya semakin penasaran. Tanpa kata, Kiriyama menarik baju kotak-kotak Ookawa sebagai tanda untuk mengikutinya berjalan pada sumber suara yang didengarnya itu.

"Kiriyama-san? Kita mau kemana?," Tanya Ookawa penasaran karena diseret berjalan menuju salah satu sudut apartemen tanpa penjelasan sedikitpun.

"Stt! Tadi aku mendengar suara!," gusarnya hingga akhirnya mereka sampai pada sebuah pintu berwarna putih dan terdapat sebuah papan yang menggantung dengan nama 'Ren's room'. Sesaat mereka saling menatap satu sama lain dan akhirnya mereka berusaha mendengarkan dibalik pintu putih tersebut.

"_Bagaimana? Apa masih mau lanjut atau kita sudahi saja?," _ucap dari pemilik suara yang bernada rendah dibalik pintu ini, Kanesaki Kentarou.

"_Lanjutkan saja, Kane-chan… !," _balas suara lainnya yang nada suaranya lebih tinggi, Yagami Ren.

"_Ta-tapi bagaimana dengan tubuhmu? Kalau kamu memaksakan diri…"_

"_Aku tidak apa-apa, Kane-chan! Ayo kita ulangi lagi!,"_

"_Ba-baiklah jika itu maumu. Tapi Ren… aku sudah lelah…"_

"_Hayolah, Kane-chan… sekali lagi, ya…"_

"_E-eh…?," _keheningan sejenak terisi didalam ruangan tersebut. _"Ba-baiklah jika itu maumu…." _

"E-eh?! Ki-kiriyama…san…?," panik Ookawa seiring menatap Kiriyama yang terlihat tidak sabar dan ingin segera mererobos masuk.

Kiriyama mengangguk perlahan pada Ookawa dan bersama-sama menghitung yang dimulai dari 3, dan akhirnya mereka berduapun menerobos masuk, berusaha untuk mengejutkan para pemilik apartemen ini. Dalam hitungan detik, Ookawa dan Kiriyama hanya bisa tercenga melihat sahabat mereka yang ikut terdiam melihat aksi 'trobosan'nya.

"Genki? Kiriyama? Apa yang kalian lakukan?," seru Kanesaki dengan santainya lalu melambaikan tangan pada mereka berdua untuk segera duduk disisinya.

Ookawa selaku 'anak' dari mereka berdua, berjalan pertama kali untuk mendekati mereka berdua dan mendekati sang 'ibunda'.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?," sebuah pertanyaan yang akhirnya keluar disaat melihat sang 'ayahnya' hanya memakai kaus abu-abu dengan celana pendek berwarna coklat dan sang 'ibunda' dengan kaus merah, celana hitam selutut dan sebuah jaket berwarna biru menggangtung pada bahunya. Di sisi Kanesaki terdapat beberapa kaleng minuman seperti kopi, bir dan snack sebagai teman minum. Pertanyaan terakhir yang ada didalam kepalanya hanya pada tumpukan kartu disisi mereka berdua.

Kanesaki menarik tangan Kiriyama dan memberikan 5 buah kartu kepadanya. "Kiriyama, tolong gantikan aku bermain. Aku mengantuk dan ingin tidur sejenak. Bangunkan aku jika sudah jam 2 siang," ucapnya yang lebih mirip dengan sebuah perintah. Kiriyama tercenga melihat Kanesaki dan Yagami secara bergantian. "Aku sudah menemani Ouji bermain sejak kemarin malam dan sampai pagi ini dia masih ingiin ditemani. Tolong gantikan aku sesaat," jelasnya singkat dan langsung saja menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur milik seseorang yang masih sibuk dengan permainan kartu mereka.

"Benarkah itu, Ouji?," kali ini Ookawa yang berbalik bertanya pada 'ibundanya' dan dibalas dengan sebuah senyuman saja. "Bagaimana? Kalian mau ikut bermain? Semakin banyak akan semakin seru," tanpa penjelasan lagi, Yagami menarik tangan Ookawa untuk duduk disebelahnya dan membagikan beberapa kartu untuk memulai permainan.

Setelah beberapa saat permainan dimulai, ketika giliran Ookawa untuk memulai, dia merasakan sesuatu yang berat bersandar pada bahunya. Sang pemilik tubuh yang sering dipanggil dengan nama 'Ouji', menutup kedua matanya dan bersandar tanpa beban pada bahu Ookawa. Kiriyama beserta Ookawa hanya bisa terdiam melihat Yagami yang sudah tertidur pulas. Tidak ingiin mengganggu kenyamanan tidurnya, perlahan Kiriyama membantu Ookawa memindahkan Yagami untuk bersandar pada sebuah bantal dan menyelimutinya.

"Benar-benar mereka berdua ini!," keluh Kiriyama. "Aku sudah tidak ada kata-kata untuk mereka. Marahpun sudah tidak bisa," omelnya lagi.

"Ya, untuk kali ini aku setuju denganmu, Kiriyama-san," ucap Ookawa seiring mengajak Kiriyama untuk bejalan keluar. "Lebih baik kita tinggal dan tidak baik juga mengganggu tidur mereka."

"Yap! Kamu benar sekali," setuju Kiriyama setelah mengambil beberapa foto tidur Kanesaki dan Yagami, yang ingin dia tunjukan kepada teman-teman se'perjuangan' lainnya.

Setelah Kiriyama berjalan keluar, perlahan Ookawa menutup pintu kamar dan berbisik, "Oyasumi…Otousan…Okaasan…"

**-END-**

**A/N : BWAHAHAHAHAHA…. *di rajam* gomen-gomen.. sekian dari Aoi dan maaf atas kesalahan typo dkk… Setelah hiatus hampir setengah tahun benar-benar mengubah gaya tulisan Aoi. Gomen ne… jyaaa…**

**R n R , please...?**


End file.
